(1) Field
The invention described herein relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly, relates to a light emitting diode package which lessens an afterglow effect therefrom.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, for example, light emitting diodes, are semiconductor devices which convert electric energy into light. Such light emitting devices have generated interest as a next generation light source to replace traditional fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps.
Light emitting diodes use a semiconductor material to generate light, thus consuming less power as compared to incandescent lamps which heat tungsten to generate light or fluorescent lamps which collides ultra violet rays to cause a phosphor to glow thus generating light through high voltage discharge.
Additionally, light emitting diodes use potential gaps of semiconductors to generate light, which is more advantageous to lifetime, response characteristics and eco-familiarity as compared to other general light sources such as the fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps.
On the merits thereof, along with many studies to replace traditional light sources with light emitting diodes, the light emitting diodes are increasingly used as light sources of lightening apparatuses such as diverse lamps, liquid crystal display devices, electric light panels, road lamps, and so on.